


Found Family

by oddfishy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/pseuds/oddfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a sequel to fic by consultations about Rookie almost dying and the people who saved her life (you can find it on her tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first attempt at a chapter fic!!

You hadn’t meant to make such good friends with Mary and Allen Woods; the mother and son pair who basically saved your life after you got caught off guard with more than a couple knife wounds to your chest. But in truth you owed them your life so you really had no choice but to go back to at least say thank you. But Mary’s cooking was just so delicious, and home cooked who could deny that. And Allen while sometimes being a little too energetic was a real nice lad. He was only a few years younger than you, but the way he hung on your every word when you would telling him about your “grand adventures”, as he called them, made you think he was a much younger boy. You were surprised at how Mary also listened with interest; you thought she would’ve put a stop to tell her son such brutal stories. 

“Can you serious jump off buildings and not die? How is that even possible? One time I was walking down the steps and tripped, nearly broke my ankle!” Allen was laughing at himself as Mary took your cup.

“It’s not as easy as you think Allen, it took me a lot of training, and focus, and nearly killing myself on a few slippery roofs. But thank you again for dinner it was delicious, as always.” You said as you got up from the table and shrugged on your jacket. 

“You know you are always welcome here dear. You keep Allen occupied and out of trouble, and the housework always seems to get done faster.” Mary smiled as you headed for the door.

“Do you have to leave already? You only told us one story this time.” Allen half pouted.

“I have a couple errands of my own to do lad, and heaven help me if I don’t see if Evie needs anything she’ll have my head.” You pulled on your cap and opened the door.

“Speaking of the girl when are we going to get to meet her dear?” Mary questioned. They had both been bugging you about wanting to meet her ever since you spent an entire dinner raving about her.

“Yeah! You said we would get to soon! What gives Rookie?” Allen piped up with his arms crossed trying to give you an angry look. But the boy was just too happy of a person to look cross even when he tried. You tried not to let him hear you laugh when you told them you would do your best to get her to come round with you next time you came for dinner. With one last good-bye you were off. It was a really nice late afternoon, sunny but not hot, a nice cool breeze was blowing through London. You had been walking for almost 20 minutes deciding to take the long way home in order to really appreciate the city, something you rarely got to do now, with all the Blighters around. You were just about to climb atop a building to get a better view when you heard someone yell for help from behind you.

“Shit, I was really enjoying the uneventful walk home.” You muttered as you ran towards the noise. When you got to the alley you saw four Blighters surrounding someone on the ground covering their face. They were grabbing at the person and kicking them trying to get them to release whatever they were holding onto. 

“Give us the bag you lousy kid, we aren’t going to hurt you if you give us the bag.” One of them spat at the kid.

“No way these aren’t yours and you can’t have them, they’re my friends and she’ll kill you if you hurt me so go ahead but I’m never going to give you her stuff!” The kid shouted them. You could tell it was a boy, and you had to give him credit he didn’t sound scared at all, but he did sound familiar.

“ALLEN!” You shouted. That made the four Blighters turn to look at you, that gave you a clear sightline at the boy on the ground, you were right it was Allen bleeding from the noise and a cut on his head. These Blighters were already on the wrong side, but they had unknowingly got on the worse side of you.

“Rookie! Ha you guys are in trouble now, that’s my friend.” Allen said weakly as he sat up against the wall.

“Hello boys.” You said as you slipped on your brass knuckles, deciding that brute force would be better for them to learn their lesson by instead of just using your hidden blade.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard of me, but I can promise that when I’m done with you, you will never forget me. That there is my good friend Allen, he’s like my little brother and you have made the biggest mistake of your lives. So, who’s first?” You’re sure that you have never sounded more serious in your life, you’re not even sure where that little speech even came from but you know that it did as intended three of the Blighters looked a little shaken. The only one who looked unaffected was probably double you size, in height and weight. You knew he probably wasn’t going to go down easy, but you knew he was going down. 

“Look boys the Frye’s pet has a pet of her own, and she’s come to save him.” The big one scoffed at you. The others found their confidence again and began laughing with him. You tightened your grip on you brass knuckles. Standing silently you waited for the perfect opportunity to make them pay for hurting your friend.

“You idiots do know that antagonizing her is only going to make the beating you get that much worse right? Surely you can’t all be that stupid, can you?” Allen said mocking them.

“Shut it you little – uggh!” The big Blighter was cut off with your fist flying into his face. Him turning around to tell Allen off was just what you needed, running full force and jumping off the wall for added leverage you hit him square in the side of the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes, hitting the ground with a loud thud. You landed and looked at the other three. They all looked like they were about to wet themselves, and before any of them could let out a hint of a breath you were beating the crap out of them. Picking them off like the targets Evie set up when she taught you to shoot. When all but one had landed on the ground unconscious, you pinned the last one up against the wall.

“So what have you learned here today?” You asked holding your hidden blade close to the Blighters throat.

“Never to, uh to mess with this kid. Ever. I’m sorry, I’m sure the other guys are too, really.” He replied. You moved the tip of the blade the smallest bit forward and slammed him into the wall again before letting him drop.

“That’s right. You tell these idiots and the rest of you Blighter knobs, his name is Allen, and he a good friend of Rookie. Understood?” The Blighter nodded in understanding. “Good, don’t let me ever see you again, get your friends and get out of my sight.” He stood up and helped the others to their feet and then they ran off tails between their legs. You helped Allen to his feet and got him out of the alley into the light to better look at his head.

“That was so awesome! You kicked the shit out of them! They were shaking in their boots!” Allen was clearly fine, as well as over the moon with what he just witnessed. The bleeding had stopped thankfully. 

“Allen what on earth are you doing here!?” You were annoyed but you tried to not sound it. Allen just smiled and handed you your knife belt out of the bag he was carrying. 

“You forgot it at our house, and mum said it was something that you needed so I ran after you. I had almost caught up to you when they jumped me and said they wanted whatever was in my bag. I told them no so they roughed me up a little, then I yelled for help hoping you’d hear me and you did.” Allen looked like he was sorry for being such a bother. 

“Thank you for bringing these to me, you are your mother are right they are important.” You said as you put the belt on. 

“I’m sorry the Blighters messed with you. And now that they know you’re my friend it’s bound to cause more problems, so as much as your mother might not like this, you’re coming with me and we’re going to semi fix this problem before it starts.” You helped Allen to his feet. He seemed steady enough to walk, which was a good thing.

“Uh, what does that mean if you don’t mind my asking?” Allen sounded confused.

“Well my friend, how would you feel about being an actual Rook?” You weren’t certain anyone had ever smiled as wide as Allen did after you said that. 

“Are you serious? Like you’re not messing with me are you Rookie? I would love that! One hundred times yes please!” Allen jumped with excitement and nearly tripped on his feet where he landed. 

“Okay easy lad. I’m going to bring you to the Rooks base near by and they’ll fix you up, get you some nice green and yellow clothes, and then they will take you home to make sure you stay safe. So if those Blighter idiots try anything again it will be a much more even fight. Plus I can see you’ve got potential. Don’t think I didn’t notice that black eye that one guy was sporting as well as those bloody knuckles you’ve got there.” You explained as the two of you walked. When you came up to the base all the Rooks greeted you with a roar of cheers and laughter. You quickly gathered a crowd and explained what was going on they basically swarmed Allen. You swear in three months you’ve never seen him happier. With a glance at your watch you realized you were going to be in big trouble if you didn’t get to the train soon. Bidding the Rooks and Allen a farewell you ran until you found an abandoned carriage and grabbed it. You hopped on the train with minutes to spare, but of course Evie was already there and waiting. 

“Where have you been? I know you went to dinner at the Wood’s house, but it never takes you this long to get back, are you hurt?” Evie was already inspecting you before you could even try to explain. But once you did get to say something you saw her relax.

“So we have a new Rook? Jacob will be happy to hear about that. Do you think he’ll make a good asset?” Evie asked as she kissed your forehead. 

“Well put it this was love, if nothing else he will make for a very good distraction if needed.” You smiled as you sat on Evie’s bed before pulling her down to straddle you. 

“If nothing else we know he’ll get some good training thanks to what you and Jacob have taught the Rooks. But enough about that, I have had a very long day and would like to cuddle and hear about yours, if you will.” You pulled her in for a kiss and let her tell you about all her day of tracking down Eden related things. It was a lovely way to end the day. 

The next day you and Evie were out scouting a building when two Rooks came out of nowhere looking extremely out of breath and slightly beat up. 

“Rookie! Evie! You have to come quickly! We were training that new guy, Allen, when all of a sudden whole bunch Blighters came out of nowhere lead by this big ugly bald guy with scar on the left side of his face. He was yelling about “some assassin bitch and her little friend”. We managed to tracked them to one of Starrick’s old warehouses. But the thing is absolutely crawling with Blighters. They took Allen!”


	2. A Spot of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the day!

“Show us where it is, and gather up as many Rooks as you can along the way.” You said stone-faced. 

“On it boss.” The fast of the two started running to gather Rooks while the other one led you to the warehouse. It was three stories tall, and completely packed with Blighters. It looked as though there was one for every possible attack angle. It’s a good thing Evie was with you or you’re certain you would have just ran in there guns blazing killing anyone who got in your way. It’s also a good thing Evie knew you as well as she did, because she made sure to hold onto you when she saw you getting ready to run. 

“No, no absolutely not! Don’t you even dare think about running into that building without a plan, or I will kill you myself, understand.” She shoved you back into an alley and into a wall so hard it almost knocked the wind out of you. 

“I’m sorry love, you’re right, like you always are. We need a plan.” You gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her have her smug moment and then it was your turn to wait for instructions. She smiled at you and patted you on the head.

“We don’t need a plan love, we need a distraction which should be here any moment and then we need to find out where they are hiding Allen. If history has anything to say about it he’s probably tied up somewhere on the third floor. The Blighters have a terrible problem when it comes to kidnapping, in that they constantly repeat themselves.” She said with her signature smirk. Just then the two Rooks from earlier came around the corner with news that they had essentially every rook in a 10 mile radius ready to attack. 

“Good, Rookie and I will be in the middle of all of you and that should allow us to sneak past while we’re rushing them. From there we should be able to handle anyone inside.” Evie looked at you and you nodded your approval. Grabbing a couple smoke bombs each you threw them to create more confusion and that’s when you ran.

It was utter chaos as the two of you made your way through the sea of red jackets and smoke. Once you were inside it was almost completely quiet save a few guards that were easily taken out with a couple throwing knives. Evie’s special vision told you Allen was in the very last room at the end of the hall. She was of course right Blighters really weren’t that original. You each threw a knife and both thugs were on the floor before you knew it. 

“I only can see Allen in the room. It’s too easy love, I don’t know about this.” 

“He’s got to be hiding somewhere in the room then. There are windows right? Go outside and get to the one by the room, this way you can catch him off guard if something goes sideways.” Evie did not look pleased with that plan, but she agreed to it nonetheless. 

“Just be careful please.” She said before slipping out the window. 

“Always love.” You gave her a smirk and then ran to bust the door open. Allen didn’t look good; the brute must have been the one to knock him around. Mary was going to have your head for this. You went to go untie him, but when you stepped forward you were treated to a large whack on the back of your head, that sent you flying forward. You landed beside the chair where Allen was and for a minute you swore you saw stars. 

“Rookie! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get caught, but they just came out of nowhere and I got a little too eager, I’m sorry.” You didn’t expect him to be conscious so that was a plus. You were about to tell him everything was going to be ok but then you were being lifted into the air. 

“Well, well. Hello again Miss Rookie. I have been waiting for you.” He was holding you up by your arms with such a tight grip that you were afraid he was going to crush your bones completely never mind break them.

“Nice to see you again too mate, quick question, that’s a mighty ugly scar you’ve got there where’d you get it? You tried to laugh but somehow that hurt too.

“Also if possible could you maybe loosen the grip there? I’ve never been a big hugger you see.” And with that he threw you across the room over Allen and straight into a bookshelf, you don’t remember what cracked exactly but by the way the top half of it fell on top of you, you guessed it was the shelf. At least you hoped it was just the shelf. You saw the brute pull out his gun and just as he started to aim it at you Evie burst through the window and tackled him. She had her hidden blade in his throat faster than you could uncover yourself from all the books on you. She ran over to you but you assured her you were fine and she should tend to Allen.

“You must be Evie, it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Allen.” 

“Yes I am Evie, it’s nice to meet you as well, now are you hurt?”

“Not anymore.” Allen said looking at Evie in a way that you did not approve of. 

“Allen you back off or we’ll leave you here.” You said stumbling out of the book pile and leaning against the wall. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, but she is really pretty.” Evie couldn’t help but smile at that, and you swear she blushed a little bit. You smiled and looked at Evie, you couldn’t exactly disagree with him on that point.

“Yes she is, now let’s get you home. Maybe your mother will let me have a cup of tea before she kills me.” You said looking worried.

“Oh she won’t hurt you, she was actually hoping you’d be coming around for dinner soon. You should come tonight! She’s making chicken stew. Evie you should join us, mum has been asking Rookie to bring you forever!” Allen said with his usual excited smile.

“She has, has she? Why didn’t you tell me that Rookie?” Evie looked at you. 

“Hey I tried, but then I kept getting distracted! Yeah let’s go with that.” You gave Evie a smile in hopes of finding you too cute to be cross with.

“Well Allen if your mother truly wouldn’t mind another dinner guest I would love some homemade chicken stew.” Evie said completely ignoring what your excuse.

“Would you mind fetching us a carriage, would you love?” Evie asked as she helped Allen down the stairs. 

“Yes dear.” You said before rolling your eyes and hopping out the window.


	3. Dinner Time Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie finally makes it to a family dinner! And then there's some cuteness on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in my head while at work tonight, (I work overnight) so of course when I got home at 7 in the morning, I had to forego sleep in order to make this final chapter happen. :) I hope you like it!

The carriage ride to Allen’s house was uneventful, for you. You were fairly certain there wasn’t a quiet moment between the two of your passengers. Evie took the role of medic and tended to the few cuts Allen received via the Blighters, all the while trading questions and answers about each other and possibly you. Not sure if you wanted to know whether that was a good thing or not, you just continued the horses down the streets to the Wood’s home.

“There we go, good as new. At least as new as I can imagine, I’m sorry that Rookie hasn’t introduced yet.” Evie said as she put the extra supplies away.

“Oh that’s alright, truthfully mum and I feel like we know you pretty well already. She never stops talking about you, you know?” Allen asked cheerfully.

“Really? I didn’t know that actually. Only good things I hope.” You chuckled. 

“You can do no wrong according to Rookie, that’s for sure!” Allen smiled at Evie.

You could feel Evie staring at you after that, you weren’t certain but you hoped she was smiling. Everything Allen said was true though, no matter what the topic was when went for dinner at their home you somehow brought it back to Evie. Mary had even started poking fun at you for it. 

“So Allen! How long into dinner before we hear about Evie tonight?” She’d practically be laughing as she said it. You would always smile and shake your head. You didn’t want to admit it but you were almost scared about bringing Evie to meet them. Other than the Rooks and the Frye’s themselves Allen and Mary were part of that small group of people you considered family. You expressed this to your landlady once by accident, and she laughed you out of your apartment. You didn’t want to sound cliché but Mary did in fact treat you like her child on occasion, so it very much felt like you were bringing Evie to meet your mother. Which you weren’t ashamed to admit scared the shit out of you.

“Alright before you two get into any embarrassing stories about me, which I know you both have at least three. We have arrived.” You said as you stopped the carriage, and hopped off of the driver’s seat. Allen practically ran up the path to his door yelling that you finally brought Evie for dinner. You couldn’t help but smile and shake your head. 

“That boy is the best not really a little brother, little brother I think anyway has ever had.” You laughed as you helped Evie down.

“I just wish he was a little more energetic.” Evie said with such obvious sarcasm, and a smirk. “I hear you talk about me a bit.” She playfully pushed at your shoulder.

“Possibly. We talk about a lot of things over dinner love, it’s hardly my fault that the topics always seem to have a connection to you.” You confidently said figuring you bested Evie from having her poke more fun at you. 

“Is that right love? Then do you think you could explain to me exactly how you go from a story about you tripping over a pile of fish on a dock and falling into the Thames, to how accurate I am with my throwing knives?” Evie crossed her arms and waited your response with most smug look you’ve ever seen on her face. The way she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head made you want to pull her in for a kiss but you just stood there looking completely befuddled, when thankfully Allen yelled that dinner was just about ready. 

“Maybe later love, don’t want to be late do we?” You grinned at Evie thankful to have a reason to get out of that one without any more bruises to your ego.

“Oh don’t you dare think you’re out of the woods yet my dear Rookie, I’m sure I’ve got some stories Mary and Allen would love to hear.” Evie said meeting you at the door. You didn’t even have to look to know that Evie was wearing that mischievous grin again; this was going to be quite the night.

You had barely set foot in the house when you had plates and cutlery thrust into your arms.

“Help Allen set the table would you Rookie.” Mary had long since stopped treating you like a normal houseguest. 

“Gladly” You immediately went to the table and began placing plates as if you had been doing it all your life. 

“And you must be Evie! So lovely to meet you lass! As I’m sure you know we’ve heard so much about you!” Mary boomed smiling as she hugged Evie like an old friend. Evie looked a little startled not expecting such an excited welcome.

“I am and I have. It’s wonderful to meet you as well. I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well. And if I may say, I really would like to thank you for saving Rookie’s life. I’m sure she told you, but I was a bit of a wreck while she was gone. So again, thank you so much.” Evie sounded very serious, but you could hear the slight quiver in her voice as she thanked Mary. You wondered if Mary could hear it too, because she smiled slightly and you could see her soften slightly.

“You’re quite welcome dear.” Mary said softly. “I knew you were special when even in her completely confused state she kept asking for you. I’m happy the two of you have each other.” Mary smiled softly. Then in an instant she went right back to her usual self.

“Now with the table all set, Allen help me get the pot to the table! It’s time to eat, help yourselves and don’t you dare be shy Evie, if you need anything you just ask alright?” Evie smiled and nodded as she sat next to you a got settled in for what was one of the most wonderful nights of recent memory, it was full of laughter and stories, great food, and some of the best company. You couldn’t remember a time when Evie smiled this much. You ate and drank and laughed well into the early morning hours, you were certain Mary would have asked you to just stay the night if wasn’t for lack of space. You bid the Wood’s a lengthy farewell, and as you walked down the small path to your stolen carriage you and Evie were still smiling as wide as ever. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring you here before love. I didn’t realize how important was to any of you I guess.” You said as you got settled in for the ride back to the train.

“That’s alright, though I will admit I’ve been wanting to thank her for some time, she saved me as much as she saved you, you know.” Evie said resting her head on your shoulder and hooking her arm with yours. 

“I love you Evie Frye.” You said with a kiss to Evie’s forehead.

“I love you too Rookie.”

You spent the rest of the ride home in silence, letting the moon light your way. Making a mental note to be a little more careful with your life now, knowing that your reason for continuing to care about living held you as hers.


End file.
